


Just Another Day…

by kakairupowns (miharu)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-09
Updated: 2009-05-09
Packaged: 2017-10-18 08:30:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miharu/pseuds/kakairupowns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another day on the Thousand Sunny-Go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Another Day…

Peals of laughter echoed across the deck as the younger members of the crew roughhoused under the late afternoon sun. It’d been a scorching day, and as evening drew near a breeze had begun to blow across the sea. Chopper’d had it worst with his fur, and as a result was down in the bunkroom for most of the day. But now, as the sun was going down and dinner was being prepared, Luffy’d snagged Chopper and was currently tossing the young reindeer up, up, up, as high as he could, while wrapped around the top of the crow’s nest.

Up, high into the sky, and back down, to swing on elongated rubber arms across the deck for momentum, and right back up again. Over and over, as Chopper squealed in delight, Usopp kept a running commentary, ranking the throws by height and by how controlled the catch was.

“And, a marvelous catch by Luffy, as he sends Chopper flying once again…” his voice boomed out from the loudspeaker that Franky had installed in the crow’s nest.

Mid-swing, Sanji poked his head out from the galley and rung the bell hanging right outside the door. “Time to eat, you shitty-bastards.” He announced, and trounced back to where the girls were laying in their sun chairs, offering them cooling drinks before the meal.

Luffy launched Chopper straight over the figurehead and rocketed down the mast to the grass deck, with a booming cry of “MEEEEEAAAAATTTTT!” and proceeded to plow down Franky on his way to the galley.

Usopp’s distressed cry of, “CHOPPER OVERBOARD!” was barely heard over the shrieks of the little reindeer himself.

Zoro, jolted out of his pre-dinner nap, quickly launched himself into the ocean to rescue Chopper, while Usopp declared, “Ladies and gentleman, we have a new record…”


End file.
